No Hay Excusas
by Livert-Girl
Summary: [YÔHxANNA..HAÒxMARIÔN..YÔHxMARIÒN]Anna traiciono a Yoh con Hao...Mari esta triste al igual que el shaman de la sonrisa pasifica. cuando menos se lo esperan consolarse es su unica razòn de ser felises ¿Que pasara?...ºCÂP.Nº1º


_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un fic de bueno no diría YohxMari bueno casi es que no se sabe que puede acontecer entre tantas parejas bueno este en si es un YohxAnna-HaoxMarion-YohxMari-Complicadísimo no? Pero es que para ser felices de ha de sufrir y en este caso el amor puede hacer sufrir mucho en especial si la persona que amas te traiciona y un consuelo de otra persona puede despertar sentimientos de amistad o amo…bueno sin nada mas ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. _

_**:NO HAY EXCUSAS:**_

_**:CAP.Nº1: BAJO AQUEL ÂRBOL DE VI LLORAR: **_

_**:…FLASH BACK DE YÔH…:**_

Todo había trascurrido tan pasiblemente por los pensamientos de el castaño de audífonos naranjos había ido hacer sus respectivos entrenamientos que le imponía su prometida. Ambos contaban con 17 años de edad y muchas beses se habían demostrado cuando se amaban por que de verdad se amaban.

Un suave sonrojo tapizo su rostro al recordar dichos acontecimientos en especial le encantaba oír salir de los labios de Anna la palabra mas dulce para él. "Te amo" esa simple palabra lo contagiaba pero no todo es felicidad.

-No puede esperar para verla-Murmuraba el chico entrando en la casa pero con suavidad para sorprender a la chica de cabellos dorados.

Se aventuro en su pensión para buscar a su chica; le sorprendió al no encontrarla en todo los lugares donde debería estar. Yoh iba a llamarla pero presintió algo y se dirigió a su habitación. Y para su sorpresa y que su alma cayera lo más bajo posible de su corazón; oyó la voz de un hombre en la habitación de la chica, sin poderlo creer desesperado abrió ala puerta de golpe.

-¡YOH!-Grito la sacerdotisa muy asustada debajo de un chico de cabellos castaños peli-largo.

-¡Hola Hermanito!-Se oyó una voz burlona del shaman del fuego quien sonrió con cinismo.

-¡Anna!...como…como ¡PUDISTE!-Le grito exaltado el shaman de cabellos cortos muy enojado al ver a su chica en brazos de otro que no era él y peor a un en manos de su enemigo y hermano gemelo, teniendo relaciones sexuales.

-¡Yoh!...yo…yo…no es lo que piensas-Murmuro la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si dile que tenemos una relación amorosa-Le dijo el shaman del fuego acariciándole la mejilla a la chica.

-…-Yoh no decía nada solo mantenía su cabeza gacha sombría.

-¡SUELTAME!-Le grito Anna a Hao empujándolo de ella.

-Por que finges Anna; ase algunos momentos no me dijiste eso-Se burlo el shaman del fuego mirando a Yoh.

-¡Mentiras!...Yoh…-Murmuro la chica incorporándose de la cama con las sabanas para que le cubrieran su desnudo cuerpo.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!-Le grito Yoh con enojo y una lágrima descendía de su mejilla morena por el dolor que le causo ver a su chica con su hermano.

-…-La chica quedo impactada sin habla alguna por que había cometido tal cosa. ¡Ni ella lo sabía!

_**:…FIN DEL FLASH BACK…:**_

_**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**_

Yoh caminaba melancólicamente en un bosque de Fumbari, ase algunos días se había dado cuenta de la vil traición de su prometida.

-Todo fue una farsa-Suspiraba resignado el shaman con tristeza, siguió caminando lentamente, miro el cielo tratando de suavizar sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-El shaman oyó unos metros adelante unos sollozos provenientes de una mujer.

Yoh rápidamente corrió en auxilio de la persona que se lamentaba con dolor.

_**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**_

_**:…FLASH BACK DE MARIÔN…:**_

-Joven Hao…ha traicionado a Mari-Murmuraba la chica de cabellos dorados con dolor pero en especial con rabia por que odia a Anna con toda el alma.

-Y eso que si lo ise lo disfrute mucho-Dijo malvadamente el shaman del fuego.

-Señor Hao…como pudo hacerle eso a Mari si el joven Hao se casara con Mari-Dijo molesta la chica.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Le dijo el chico con fastidio.

-¡MARI CREE QUE ANNA ES UNA PUTA!-Grito la chica muy enfadada abrasando a su muñeco con rencor.

-…-Todo quedo en silencio; minutos atrás hubo un gran sonido; Marion soltó al muñeco de sus manos, se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso y con sus manos tapo su rostro lleno de lágrimas ya que Hao le había dado una fuerte cachetada.

-¡No la llames así!-Le regaño el shaman con furia-Anna es una diosa en la cama, tu no vales ni la mitad que ella-Le dijo fríamente Hao girándose sin mirarla.

-…-Mari no dijo nada se levando del suelo y mostró su rostro bañado en lagrimas y su mejilla sonrojada por el golpe. Recogió su muñeco en silencio y empezó a avanzar hasta la puerta de salida de la cabaña donde estaban. No lo pudo resistir y corrió, corrió con fuerza para salir de ese lugar.

_**:…FIN DEL FLASH BACK…:**_

_**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**_

Yoh llego a un inmenso árbol de cerezos muy hermoso, el lugar era pacifico y lleno de paz, el viento golpeaba con fuerza su moreno rostro y al voltear vio a la chica que lloraba bajo aquel árbol tan hermoso.

-¡Marion!-Menciono sus nombre suavemente.

-…-Ella se sobresalto secándose sus frías lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces espiando a Mari?-Dijo molesta y fríamente la chica mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

-Yo pensé que estabas en peligro y vine haber de quien se trataba-Le dijo el chico sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Mari no importa en lo absoluto; para que querías salvarla-Le dijo la chica tan fríamente al igual de dolida.-Los humanos son seres diminutos y tontos-Dijo con seriedad.

-Una vez te lo dije y te lo repetiré. Tú vales mucho-Le dijo el shaman sentándose junto a ella en el césped de hojas del lugar. Marion al ver el acercamiento se movió unos centímetros para no estar cerca de él.

-…-La chica de las coletas no respondió le había dolido esas palabras no las de èl si no las de ella.

-Esas son tonterías-Le dijo muy molesta.

-Por que lo dices; es la verdad ji-ji-ji-ji-Le dijo el shaman castaño tratando de soltar su típica risita aunque le seguía doliendo el hecho de que Anna lo traicionara.

-…-La chica lo miro serenamente, aquella paz del chico le estaba ayudando a un consuelo a alguien que le importara escucharla, ganando sus confianza, cuando menos lo esperaba el shaman le toco la mejilla izquierda con suavidad.

-¿Mari quiere saber si que haces?-Le pregunto serenamente la rubia muy enojada.

-¡Estas lastimada!-Le dijo el shaman con mucha preocupación viéndole la mejilla roja a la chica.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Le dijo retrocediendo mas lejos de él.

-¿Fue él?-Le pregunto el castaño seriamente.

-… ¡No!...-Le respondió débilmente casi en susurro abrasando al muñeco que tenia en brazos.

-¡Dime por favor!… ¿Quién te izo daño?-Le dijo con serenidad el chico.

-Mari no entiende por que quieres saber sobre su dolor-Le dijo llorando.

-…-El shaman no dijo nada solo agacho su cabeza.

-¡Dímelo!-Le reclamo la chica mirándolo con seriedad y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-…Por que yo también sufro…-Le dijo el shaman pero este le sonrió con alegría tratando de no hacer sentir mal a la chica.

La chica se sobresalto sonrojándose por la acción del shaman.

-Mari…Mari quiere saber de sus penas-Le dijo serenamente la chica.

-Je-je siempre y cuando no llores mas, me partes el alma-Sonrió de nuevo el shaman limpiándole las lagrimas a Marion de sus ojos quien se sonrojo suavemente.

-…-Mari espero atenta a oír al shaman hablar de sus penas.

-…veras…Le dijo seriamente el shaman.

-¡Fue ella!... ¿Verdad?...-Se apresuro la rubia serenamente para acortar el dolor de Yoh.

-¿Tú lo sabias?-Pregunto el shaman bajando sus rostro con tristeza.

-Mari se acaba de dar cuenta hace algunos minutos, el señor Hao traiciono a Mari con Anna-Sollozo la rubia.

Yoh sentía el mismo dolor que ella, quería llorar, gritar y quitarse sus penas en un trago. Todo con tal de olvidar que su Anna había jugado con él, en su misma casa. ¿Por qué?

-No llores por favor; no, Hao si te ama y yo se que lo que izo fue pasajero-Dijo con amargura Yoh.

-Mari sabe mejor que él no ama a Mari, Anna es la culpable de que el señor Hao haya golpeado a Mari-Lloro la chica con su cabeza gacha.

-¿Hao?-Dijo furioso el shaman.

-Pero el señor Hao le dijo a Mari que no tenia un cuerpo perfecto como el de ella-Sollozo con amargura.

-¡Ssshh! No; eso es mentira, Anna no se compara con tigo-Le reconforto el shaman.

-A Mari le dolió cuando el señor Hao le dijo que ella era una diosa en la cama y que Mari no valía la pena-Lloro bastante la rubia en silencio.

-¡Es un bastardo tonto!-Le levanto el mentón a la rubia para que lo mirara-Eres muy hermosa y tú cuerpo es perfecto, aun te falta cambiar-Le dijo suavemente el shaman sonriéndole con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-A Yoh le lastimaron el corazón al igual que a Mari-Dijo secándole las pocas lagrimas del shaman con uno de sus dedos blancos y delicados.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, Anna me fue infiel arenque la aya perdonado con palabras; mi corazón no quiere perdonarla-Le dijo tocando suavemente la mano de la chica que tenia en su mejilla.

-Mari no lo comprende. Él joven Yoh es bueno con Mari ¿Por qué?-Dijo seriamente la chica.

-Tú eres una buena persona y crees en tus sueños aun lejanos pero próximos-Le sonrió el chico con torpeza.

-¿Mari es mala?-Pregunto dudosa la chica.

-¡No! Al contrario eres una buena compañía, gracias por confiar en mí, Marion-Yoh le sonrió de nuevo sonrojándose levemente.

La chica agacho su rostro sombrío-Mari agrádese al joven Yoh por estar con ella-Le dijo débilmente sonrojada, la brisa del lugar era perfecta el atardecer estaba llegando.

El crujido de una rama se escucho. Yoh miro como una rama se rompía del árbol, la rama iba cayendo.

-¡MARION¡CUIDADO!-Le grito Yoh salvando a Mari empujándola de el lugar donde estaban.

-…-La chica no podía articular palabra alguna, habían rodado hasta llegar a aun montón de hojas y flores que se levantaron por el impacto. Yoh se encontraba encima de ella abrasándola protectoramante, ella se sonrojo por completo esa calidez que le daba el shaman estaba llena de paz y ternura única. El shaman se fue separando de ella con lentitud.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Te lastimaste?-Pregunto preocupado.

-…-La chica movió su cabeza en forma de negación asiéndole saber al castaño que ella estaba bien.

-¡Que bien!-Yoh no pudo decir nada mas al ver el bello rostro de Mari; estaba sonrojada, sus ojos se miraban relajados y sus labios ligeramente húmedos de jugosos tratando de dibujar un expresión de timidez. El shaman se sorprendió nunca pensó ver sonrojada y tímida a Marion.

El shaman de audífonos tenia sus mejillas rojas viendo a al hermosa chica quien yacía debajo de él, ella quieta por el rostro dulce y despreocupado.

-Mari… ¡Lo siento!-Le dijo incorporándose el shaman.

-Mari también lo siente ya que nos e dio cuenta del peligro-Respondió la chica con serenidad.

-¡Vamos!-Le dijo el shaman ayudándole a incorporarse.

Los dos jóvenes subieron agarrados de la mano hasta que se sentaron uno cerca del otro en otra parte del árbol de cerezos.

**_ºCONTINUARA ºÔõ?..._**

_**:NOTAS FINALES¿**Que les pareció? Mas o menos verdad?...Que pasara ahora bueno ni yo lo se…Mari tanto como Yoh verán muchos acontecimientos por sus seres amados y es que esto no se queda así, Anna será capaz de pedirle perdón a Yoh y no dejarlo ir…y Hao se disculpara con Mari para no perderla…lo verán en los otros caps. Si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews yo acepto de todo saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _


End file.
